


White Leather Jacket

by MotherRameses



Category: Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: (duh), Chaos put Ar'alani in their fic and I was like "yup they belong together here too", Earth!AU, F/F, Femslash, I'm totally not projecting onto Karyn here, Meet-Cute, Mitth Motorcycle Club, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Tags to be added, gratuitous information about motorcycles, rating to change with later chapters, yes a shadow phantom is my dream bike
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:02:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23867971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MotherRameses/pseuds/MotherRameses
Summary: “Excuse me.”The clear, ever-so-slightly sharp request nearly yanked Karyn’s gaze upwards from the coffee she was preparing behind the counter. Her eyes met those of the biker that had stolen her breath the moment she had walked into the diner.
Relationships: Ar'alani/Karyn Faro
Comments: 7
Kudos: 26





	1. Something shimmering and bright

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Black Leather Jacket](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23289238) by [chaos_monkey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaos_monkey/pseuds/chaos_monkey). 



> Hi! So this takes place in Chaos_monkey's AMAZING story-universe Black Leather Jacket. I'm just gonna say go read that if you haven't! 
> 
> You can probably squeak by without it though - to sum up, Karyn runs a diner, Ar'alani rides a motorcycle, and they fall in love because they deserve each other.
> 
> Big big big thanks for Chaos for beta'ing and letting me play in their universe and being encouraging and amazing <3 <3

“Excuse me.”

The clear, ever-so-slightly sharp request nearly yanked Karyn’s gaze upwards from the coffee she was preparing behind the counter. Her eyes met those of the biker that had stolen her breath the moment she had walked into the diner.

“What can I do for you?” Karyn asked, forcing herself not to blather like a complete fool. Moon above, she knew Eli had caught her silent ribbing at his situation - not one, but _two_ perfect examples of the type that made the mechanic weak in the knees had obviously taken a shine to him.

Now it seemed like the universe was punishing her for that ribbing, judging from the slightly disapproving curl of the female biker’s _gorgeous_ lips.

The biker jerked her head towards Eli and his new friends, her shimmering black hair swishing with the movement and falling over the shoulder of her pristine, white leather riding jacket. “Who’s the kid?” She asked curtly.

Karyn followed her nod, finding Eli chatting with the shorter-haired one, whose attention was so rapt Eli might have been explaining the secrets of the universe.

“That’s Eli,” she said with a shrug, ignoring the small twinge of jealousy at the sight - how her friend had already managed to enthrall _both_ of the bikers was beyond her. “We went to high school together, and he’s the town’s mechanic. I’m Karyn. Can I get your name?” The request left her mouth before her brain could stop it, and the politely arched brow from the biker sent a nervous thrill through her. 

“Ar’alani,” she said after giving Karyn an absolutely agonizing once-over and apparently deeming her worthy of the information. “That mechanic going to give the boys any trouble?”

Karyn couldn’t help but chuckle at the question. “Eli? He’s sweeter than sugar,” she said with a grin. “And sharp as a knife. Shouldn’t I be asking if your boys will give _him_ trouble?” 

“They’re not _my_ boys,” Ar’alani said, returning the grin. “I’m not responsible for whatever problems they cause, though I can assure you, they never intend to cause them.”

Karyn snorted. “Well with the three of them together, I suppose I ought to expect all kinds of trouble then.” She pinned Ar’alani with a sharp glare. “Not in my diner, though.”

“Not to worry, they’ll behave when I’m around,” Ar’alani said lightly. 

“You’re going to be thrilled to learn, then,” a new voice cut in, and Karyn turned to see the long-haired biker plop onto the stool next to Ar’alani. “That you will have to leave me behind.”

“What?” Karyn and Ar’alani said in unison. They glanced at each other, and Karyn could practically _feel_ her cheeks catch fire. She quickly returned to her neglected coffee pot.

“Genevieve needs some _tee-el-cee_ ,” the biker said, drawing out the phrase in an irritated sort of way. 

“Thrass,” Ar’alani said, and Karyn looked up to see her pinch the bridge of her nose. “I thought you had gotten that knock taken care of.”

“I did!” Thrass protested. “Pretty sure Tanik stiffed me.”

“That’s what you get for trying to play politics with your _bike_ ,” Ar’alani said sharply. “Just take it to Kresh from now on. If Tanik complains about the loss of business, I’ll set him straight.”

“Not exactly comforting,” Thrass said with a wry grin. “But I’ll keep that in mind.”

Before Ar’alani could let loose her sharp reply, Karyn cut in. “Here,” she said firmly, passing Thrass two cups of steaming coffee. “You want one? On the house,” Karyn said to Ar’alani, hoping to diffuse the tension.

Ar’alani saw the offer for what it was, and shook her head. “No, thank you. I’ll stick to my sweet tea. Thrass, you take that to your brother before he burns a hole through your salvation with his eyes.” 

“Yes sir,” Thrass said, eyes glittering as he grabbed the coffee. “Oh, by the way, any lodging recommendations?” he asked Karyn as he slipped off the stool.

“Pyrondi’s,” Karyn said without hesitation, pointing out the broad picture-window down the street. “Head down the block, make a right. Tell her I sent you, and she might cut you a deal if she’s in a good mood.”

Thrass nodded in thanks, griping at Ar’alani as she shooed him away.

“Tanik registered with BMW?” Karyn asked once they had watched the biker take his seat. She hadn’t missed the glittering decal on Ar’alani’s and a few of the other bikes as they pulled up to the diner. Gorgeous sport-tourings, and just a handful of them would cover the cost of the diner’s mortgage. The company was notorious for only letting registered service techs obtain the necessary equipment to work on their bikes, usually encouraging owners to only go to dealerships for maintenance. She could remember Eli’s grumbling when he was going through the certification process as an independent garage.

A flicker of surprise crossed Ar’alani’s sharp features. “I wouldn’t know,” she said, taking a sip of her tall glass of tea. “I’ve never gone to anyone except Kresh. Do you ride?”

“Here and there. Eli lets me take his out when I get the itch, and I used to putz around on my dad’s bike when I was younger, before he took a spill that even the Vanto garage couldn’t fix up. An old Yamaha dual-sport,” Karyn added, seeing Ar’alani’s questioning look. “Nothing too special.”

“Thrawn rides an FJR,” Ar’alani said, referring to Yamaha’s sport-touring model and nodding over her shoulder to Eli and the brothers. “They make some good bikes. Ever thought about getting back to it?”

“Once the mortgage here is--” Karyn was interrupted by a holler from her cook.

“Hey boss! These have been ready to--” Lomar cut himself off as he eyed Karyn through the kitchen window, catching sight of Ar’alani and adopting a shit-eating grin. “ _Oh._ I’ll run these myself, don’t you worry boss,” he said in a sing-song voice, scooping up the two steaming plates and exiting the kitchen. He shot her another teasing look as he sauntered by, and Karyn glared at him.

“As I was saying,” Karyn said, turning back to find a decidedly _knowing_ quirk to Ar’alani’s lips, “I want to pay off the mortgage on the diner before I splurge. Got my eye on a Shadow Phantom.”

To her surprise, Ar’alani grinned. “How often do you get up to Csilla?” She asked, referring to the large city a couple hours from town.

Karyn cocked her head. “Only when I need to; the spill that totaled my dad’s Yamaha also messed up his leg, and I don’t like to be out of town for too long in case he needs me for something. Why?”

“Just an idea,” Ar’alani said, leaning forward slightly. “The soonest I can get away again is… Probably the Saturday after next, unless something in my schedule changes. How about I come back down on my Phantom and let you try it out? Maybe you could show me the sights around here,” she added casually, and Karyn felt her stomach perform a series of impressive acrobatics, and not just at the prospect of riding Ar’alani’s Honda.

“Absolutely,” Karyn breathed when she found her voice again. “I mean, wait. We just met. Are you sure?”

Ar’alani shrugged, tossing her hair back over her shoulder. “Maybe we could do dinner first, then,” she said, eyes glittering. “Or are you the only place in town?”

Karyn laughed. “I won’t answer that question, since small town gossip spreads too fast. I’ll tell you what, though” she said, putting a hand on her hip and not giving herself a chance to doubt her own daring. “I’d be more than happy to invite you back to my place, and show you why I run the best diner in sixty miles. Deal?”

“Deal,” Ar’alani said, pulling a napkin from the dispenser. “Can I borrow one of those?” She asked, nodding to the slew of pens tucked into Karyn’s waist-apron.

“Sure thing,” Karyn said, plucking one out and passing it to Ar’alani. Their fingers brushed slightly as she handed it over, and Ar’alani sent her a knowing little smile as their eyes met. Karyn’s breath caught again at that, and suddenly her mind was alight with a myriad of ideas and possibilities, all of them springing from that casual brush of cool blue skin.

“Text me when you get a chance,” Ar’alani said, quickly inking her phone number on the napkin in flowing writing. She added a tiny heart with a flourish, and Karyn felt hers skip a beat. “And we’ll work out the details.”

“Will do,” Karyn said, accepting the pen and napkin, hardly daring to believe her luck. “Thanks,” she added quickly, a bit shocked at the turn of events. How did they get from broken-down bikes to dinner? 

“Thank _you_ ,” Ar’alani said, standing from her stool, grabbing her tea. She took another sip, eyes meeting Karyn’s over the rim of the glass. “I look forward to it.”

They shared a final, lingering smile (Karyn trying _very_ hard not to grin like a fool) before Ar’alani turned and took a seat with the other bikers, tucking into her lunch.

“Smooth, boss,” Lomar said quietly from the kitchen behind her.

“Wipe that ridiculous grin off your face,” Karyn said, rolling her eyes and tossing a rag at him through the window. 

“Hey! I’m just sayin’,” the cook protested, dodging her projectile with ease. He was used to it, after all. “Glad it worked out.”

“We’ll see,” Karyn said, chewing on her lip and grabbing the three plates ready to go out, balancing them carefully along her arm. Eli and the brothers, it looked like. “Don’t wanna get my hopes up too soon.”

Lomar snorted. “Boss, I expect a wedding invitation.”

Karyn rolled her eyes again as she turned away, making for Eli’s table. She quickly schooled her expression into a teasing smirk as she approached, venting her nerves on her smitten friend. 

“ _Enjoy_ ,” she said, setting the plates down and basking in Eli’s glare. She held back a chuckle at that. If her luck continued, Eli would have plenty of ammunition for teasing retribution in the near future.


	2. It leads you here, despite your destination

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have zero patience. Enjoy! Again, big shout out to Chaos_monkey for the beta <3 <3

It turned out Karyn’s luck continued remarkably well.

When her eyes fluttered open, she had woken to an empty bed. The weak, pre-dawn sunlight filtering through the curtains did little in the way of illuminating her bedroom, and she sleepily wondered if last night had been a dream. 

“Good morning,” a muffled voice drifted over, and Karyn sat up, blearily rubbing the sleep from her eyes. 

The sight before her reminded her last night had definitely _not_ been a dream. 

Ar’alani stood in the bathroom doorway, her methodical tooth-brushing the reason for her muffled greeting. She was wearing nothing but her underwear, the practical boy-shorts hugging her hips and accenting her thighs-- Karyn hadn’t realized just how inticing that simple underwear could be, the slightly thicker seams hugging that toned muscle. She allowed her gaze to wander as Ar’alani leaned against the doorframe, one hand on her hip and a smile visible behind her toothbrush. She was long and lean, the soft curves of her breasts and hips giving way to well-honed muscles of her shoulders and core, and Karyn drank in the sight of her. Her long dark hair fell over her shoulders, mussed from sleep, and the stone in her navel piercing glittered in the weak morning light. 

… Maybe last night _had_ been a dream, and this was just a happy continuation of it. 

“Sleep well?” Ar’alani asked, giving her another grin before turning to use the sink.

“Like the dead,” Karyn said, pushing the covers off and stretching. She was sore in places she usually wasn’t, she realized a little shiver of pleasure. “You?”

“Quite well,” Ar’alani replied, coming back out with her hairbrush in hand. She walked over to the bed and tipped Karyn’s chin up, stealing a quick kiss before working on her tangled hair. “Better than I have in a while. I always sleep better with someone to hold,” she added with a wink.

Karyn hummed appreciatively, laying on her side and watching Ar‘alani work the brush through the knots. The morning had the air of a lazy Saturday, something Karyn hadn’t had in a long time, but she knew that wouldn’t last. Not with the diner waiting for her and Ar’alani needing to get back to the city.

After a few days of texting, conversation coming surprisingly easily between the two, Ar’alani had decided to stop in town on her way back to Csilla, letting the rest of the riding group go ahead of her. They had agreed on Karyn treating her to dinner and a bit of star-gazing (the stars were much better out here, away from the city-glow), and well… The night sky had certainly been beautiful, but Karyn had found Ar’alani far more stunning than the Milky Way above. 

“What time does your shift start again?” Karyn asked, brow a little furrowed. They hadn’t planned on Ar’alani staying the night, and Karyn was worried Ar’alani would run late. She was a fire-chief, and Karyn could tell she ran a tight ship.

“Noon,” Ar’alani said, working out a final tangle then scratching her scalp with a sigh. “But I’ll be able to make good time to the city on my own. No one to slow me down.” Ar’alani tossed the brush onto her bag sitting on the chair by the door, then sank down onto the bed next to Karyn.

“Is that a challenge?” Karyn asked wryly, scooting over as Ar’alani laid down next to her, propping her head on one hand and tangling their legs together. 

“Why do you think I got up so early?” Ar’alani asked playfully. She leaned forward to kiss her, long and slow, with the air of someone who knew exactly what they were doing, just a hint of tongue fluttering along Karyn’s lower lip. “I wanted to make sure we had a bit more time together before I go,” she muttered, moving to kiss along Karyn’s jaw. 

“Hmmm… I like how you think,” Karyn said, goosebumps thrilling along her bare shoulders as she relaxed into the pillows, letting Ar’alani roll on top of her. “If we’re quick, I can still make you breakfast.”

“Well, now I’m torn,” Ar’alani joked, making her way lower and trailing kisses along Karyn’s collar bone. “I’m not sure how quickly I can _eat.”_

“Oh my _god,”_ Karyn groaned, rolling her eyes. “I can’t believe you went there.”

“Went where?” Ar’alani asked innocently, glancing up from Karyn’s stomach and wiggling further down the bed between Karyn’s thighs, eyes glittering mischievously. “I have no idea what you mean.” She dipped down again, lips ghosting over Karyn’s warm skin, and Karyn sighed. She brought a hand to Ar’alani’s head, running her fingers through the close-shorn hair above her ear. It was soft, like the fuzz of a perfectly ripe peach, and Karyn followed the curve of her neckline, tangling her fingers in the much longer hair at the nape of her neck.

“You are stunning,” Karyn muttered without thinking, whispered almost reverently, and she mentally chastised herself the moment the words left her mouth. It was a simple compliment, but she had developed a serious crush on the biker now mouthing at her bare hip, and she knew those emotions were plain in her tone. She didn’t want to clutter up what had been a lovely date with _feelings_ , not so soon anyway, and she tensed as Ar’alani paused and looked up at her.

“I could say the same of you, and more,” she murmured, pillowing her head on Karyn’s hip and tracing idle circles on her belly. “I won’t wax poetic about your body, because I believe my opinion on that--” she paused to grin and playfully nip at Karyn’s skin, “is perfectly clear. I like being with you,” she said simply, again resting her head on Karyn and gazing up at her thoughtfully. 

“I like being with you too,” Karyn said softly, running her fingers through Ar’alani’s long hair. Ar’alani closed her eyes and sighed, leaning into Karyn’s touch, and after a few moments, Karyn nudged her.

“Come up here, please,” she asked, shuffling to make room as Ar’alani crawled up over her and laid in the crook of her arm. Karyn kissed her, wrapping her arms around the taller woman and slotting their bodies together, holding her so close she could feel Ar’alani’s heartbeat against her own. They found a lazy rhythm, the occasional brush of tongue or nip of teeth, and Karyn felt as though she could do this forever. It was so easy to get lost in Ar’alani-- Ar’alani’s soft lips on her own, Ar’alani’s long fingers in her hair, Ar’alani’s thighs between her--

“ _Oh!_ ” Karyn gasped as she felt Ar’alani stroke between her legs, having completely missed that hand wandering downward, and Ar’alani grinned into their kiss. She gasped again as Ar’alani curled her fingers against her, an electric _zing_ of pleasure coursing up her spine. 

“We do have a schedule to keep,” Ar’alani said playfully as she began to circle her fingers, Karyn shuddering at her skillful touch. 

“I suppose-- _ah!_ I suppose you’re right,” Karyn stuttered, and she wiggled away slightly, trying to work her own hand between Ar’alani’s legs.

“No,” Ar’alani said, clutching her closer. “I want to see you. I want to watch you come apart for me,” she nearly growled, and Karyn’s breath hitched as she punctuated her words with an extra bit of pressure, the dark hint of _promise_ in her tone setting goosebumps alight. “I want to feel you fall to pieces in my arms, hear you moan with my name on your lips.”

After that, Karyn knew she was done for, and she allowed herself to melt into Ar’alani’s arms, desperately kissing her and clinging to her as Ar’alani worked, running her hands over her back and hips and doing her best not to dig her nails into the biker’s blue skin. She couldn’t help but cry out when Ar’alani’s fingers dipped lower, smoothly pressing two inside her with ease as her thumb continued to circle over her now-aching clit, and she could feel Ar’alani grinning against her lips as she curled those fingers, brushing against that perfect spot and pulling another moan from Karyn. 

“Yes, yes, tell me how it _feels_ ,” Ar’alani crooned, curling her fingers in Karyn’s hair and pulling her head to the side, dipping to kiss her neck. “Tell me what you want.”

“Oh! Oh, right there, please-- _ah!_ Please, don’t stop,” Karyn stuttered, forcing herself to speak as her hips rocked into Ar’alani’s palm. “I can’t-- please, Ar’alani, _please,”_ she begged, realizing she wasn’t making much sense and not caring in the slightest, Ar’alani’s teeth on her skin and her fingers in her hair and her fingers _inside her;_ it was both too much and nowhere near enough. She felt like she was on fire in the best way possible, every touch sending a jolt of electricity coursing through her, and she clung to Ar’alani hard enough to bruise as she shivered and shuddered and moaned.

“Come for me,” she heard Ar’alani mutter against her neck, quickening her pace, another curl of her fingers inside her pulling Karyn’s breath from her lungs. “Come for me, I want you to cry out, I want you to _scream--”_

And with that benediction, Karyn did, that dam of pleasure bursting and sending a cascade of white-hot pleasure burning through her. She buried her face in Ar’alani’s neck, her cries muffled as she stiffened and shuddered and bucked against her, legs trembling and lungs struggling to draw in air. She could hear her heart pounding in her ears as it threatened to burst from her chest, and even though her eyes were clenched shut, she saw more stars than had ever painted the night sky. The wave crested and the stars gave way to bright white, and she cried out a final time before slumping forward, completely spent.

“Good, that was so good…” She was vaguely aware of Ar’alani mutterinng above her through the rushing in her ears. “So perfect.”

Karyn shuddered, curling into a ball in Ar’alani’s arms, trembling aftershocks coursing through her as Ar’alani stroked her hair and gathered her close. She forced herself to breathe, and realized she was crying, tears running down her cheeks onto Ar’alani’s breasts. She let out a strangled laugh, her heart feeling like it weighed nothing even as it continued its rabbit-quick pace. 

“Are you alright?” Ar’alani asked after a moment, still wrapped around her.

“I am literally perfect,” Karyn said with another shudder, muffled against Ar’alani’s chest. “To be honest, no one’s made me cry in a long, long time.”

Ar’alani chuckled, placing a kiss on top of Karyn’s head and pulling back to gaze at her. “I’m glad to be of service,” she said with a grin, eyes soft. “I hope you will allow me to do it again sometime?”

Karyn didn’t answer, instead leaning up and pulling Ar’alani into another heated kiss. She knew she couldn’t explain just how badly she wanted to see Ar’alani again, feeling a pang of longing despite resting securely in her arms, and she tried to send that emotion through their kiss. 

“Saturday after next,” Ar’alani whispered as she pulled away. “Sooner, if I can mess around with the schedule with no one complaining too much.”

“Perks of being the boss,” Karyn said, staring into those gorgeous, glimmering eyes. “Though if you have someone like Lomar in your firehouse, I won’t hold my breath,” she joked. 

Ar’alani chuckled. “We’ll see.” Another kiss, sweet this time with the hint of promise behind it, and then she carefully untangled herself from Karyn and stood up. “Breakfast?”

“Absolutely,” Karyn said, sitting up and stretching again. “Want to get the coffee started while I clean up? Beans are in the cabinet above the pot.”

“Sure.” Ar’alani smiled appreciatvely as Karyn stood, then with a wink turned and strode out of the bedroom, still wearing nothing but her underwear. 

Karyn watched her go, an unexpected curl of warmth in her chest at the sight. Honestly, she hadn’t expected to connect so well with the biker. Ar’alani was beautiful, yes, and a few years older than her, but she hadn’t expected this to feel so… _right._

Smiling to herself, Karyn quickly showered and went through her morning routine, donning underwear and a tank top. With a pause, she snagged another one for Ar’alani as she went to the kitchen.

“Eli has a key,” she said by way of explanation as she tossed Ar’alani the shirt and began getting out ingredients for pancakes. “And he’s not the best about knocking.”

“Why would he be here this early?” Ar’alani asked, surprised, quickly pulling the shirt on.

“Oh, only if there’s an emergency or something,” Karyn said, measuring out the flour. “Or if he just can’t _wait_ to tell me about his new boyfriend. Whichever one asks firsts, I guess.”

Ar’alani gave an odd chuckle from behind her, and Karyn turned around, brow arched. “What?”

“Oh, nothing,” Ar’alani said lightly, sipping her coffee politely. “I’m sure he’ll have his hands full with the Mitth brothers.” She didn’t elaborate despite Karyn’s questioning stare, and Karyn turned back to the stove with a chuckle. 

“I’m sure I’ll hear all about it,” she said, and from there the conversation flowed to stories about the brothers and Eli, commiserating about their friends and trading stories about their lives. 

Breakfast was a quick affair, though, what with Karyn’s skill and Ar’alani’s thoughtful time keeping, and it was with a heavy heart that Karyn soon escorted a well-fed and fully-suited up Ar’alani to her front door. 

“Text me when you make it home?” Karyn asked, tip-toeing to kiss Ar’alani. Her riding boots gave her another few inches, which Karyn _definitely_ liked. 

“I will,” Ar’alani promised, wrapping an arm around her waist and deepening the kiss. “Thank you for everything.”

“Of course,” Karyn grinned, placing another quick kiss on those perfect lips before turning and opening the door. She motioned for Ar’alani to wait a moment as she stuck her head out, checking for nosey neighbors. 

“Coast is clear,” she said, ducking back in. “See you soon.”

Ar’alani nodded, pulling on her white full-face helmet and walking out the door. Karyn liked her aesthetic-- clean white bike, matching helmet and crisp, white leather jacket. She felt like it was a good match for Ar’alani’s personality. Straight forward, no-nonsense, steadfast. 

They exchanged a wave as Ar’alani brought her bike to life and rolled out into the street, and Karyn watched her until she turned the corner before heading back inside, mind spinning with possibilities for their next date.

She sat back at the table and reached for her phone, wondering if Eli remembered the name of the turn-off for a nice little spot in the woods they used to tool around in as kids. It would be a good place for a picnic or something like that, if Ar’alani was in the mood. But as she picked up her phone, she saw Eli had already messaged her, inviting her over to the garage if she had a moment before heading to the diner.

Karyn grinned. It sounded like she wasn’t the only one who’d had a good night.


End file.
